The invention relates to a device for connecting a chain, in particular a plate link chain, which is actively connected to a roller, to a step or a pallet of an escalator or a moving walkway.
EP 1 106 562 A1 relates to an escalator step which is preferably made of fiber reinforced synthetic material and which presents an improved stability or reduced bending stress while being loaded. For this purpose, at least one support bearing is provided on the escalator step by which the escalator step is positively connected to a connection axis which is attached to step chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,848 B1 discloses an escalator step comprising an integrated guiding roller and associated connection means. The escalator step comprises a shoulder which extends outwards in the area of the front faces, on which shoulder the roller which is provided with a bearing can be placed. The connection is realized by a moulded spring element and a self-cutting screw which can be inserted into a recess provided in the shoulder.
DE 43 34 064 A1 discloses a drive system for the steps and pallets of escalators and moving walkways, composed of transport chains which are respectively arranged laterally on the steps or pallets and which comprise a plurality of chain studs which interact with bushes and which are at least partially connected to the steps or pallets. Outer brackets are provided in a rotation resistant manner on the chain studs and inner brackets are provided in a rotation resistant manner on the bushes, wherein sealing elements are arranged in the area of both front faces. The chain studs are formed by electro-coated carburized steel studs, whereas the studs are made of carburized tempering steel having a galvanic coating. At least one slide bearing, which is formed by a thin-walled, eventually fiber-reinforced plastic bush, extends between the chain studs and the bushes. A thin lubricating film can be applied as initial lubrication between the chain studs and the slide bearing.